Get Up Already!
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Lovino decided to stay up all night to. . . watch the sunlight? Very un-Lovino-ish. Why would he bother with something so trivial? T for his mouth :


**A/N: hell, I just needed something to do as I wait for the damn sun to rise. It's currently a very pretty dark, dark blue outside. . . I want it to be the really pretty pinks and purples though D':**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. . . I'm hungry**

* * *

Lovino began to rock back and forth from lack of sleep. His brain was deprived of everything it needed for him to stay sane. He flipped open his phone to check the time: 4:38 AM. Only about an hour until the sun rose. . .

FFFFFUUUUUUHHHHHKKKKK!

Hours were way, way, way, way. . . Too long. It was sad how his brain had to pause and think over the words. This was so not a good idea. Definitely not one of his best. But the sunrise at Spain's house was always so much prettier than his.

What. The fuck?

Romano needed sleep. That, or an overly caffeinated beverage.

He poked his head out the door and looked around. Of course no one was crazy enough to be up at this hour. Especially if the inhabitant of this fine home was Spain. He crept through the house to the kitchen to make an extra strong coffee with some extra tiramisu. Yeah, tiramisu would help.

In the kitchen, he started the coffee bean grinder Spain had so graciously bought for the fresher taste of coffee and made them into little pieces that could flavour the currently plain water. Casting a glance out the window, he saw the silhouettes of trees, marking it was getting lighter out. He smiled contentedly as the smells and sound of coffee wafted into the air. Suddenly, he heard a crash and then someone stomping down the stairs.

Antonio paused momentarily. Confused as to why Romano was awake so early. I mean, this was Romano we're talking about. The one who loves sleeping?

Anyway, he was distracted by the scent of coffee and tiramisu mixing together.

"Ah, Lovi, did you make us some coffee?" His smile was groggy, but still too damn bright.

"Yeah, sure," He mumbled preparing a second cup for him. Antonio walked over and wrapped his arms around Romano from behind and nuzzled his nose into the messy auburn.

Antonio happily savoured this rare occasion; when his precious Lovi let him get close and not try and pull away.

When Lovino turned around to give Spain his coffee, his lips were captured in a soft morning kiss that he returned.

"Morning."

"You taste like morning breath." Lovino smirked as he gave Spain the cup. Antonio took the cup to the counter.

"So, any special breakfast form the early bird?" Lovino sat in front of him.

"No, it was enough work to just get up and make this." He pointed to what was known as 'this'. Antonio chuckled.

Antonio and Lovino looked out the window just as the sun began to rise. Suddenly, Antonio stood and took Lovino's hands in his own and pulled them out onto the porch. He sat down on bench and dragged Romano on top of him so he was sitting in his lap. Romano sunk into his chest as Spain wrapped his arms around him once more. Lovino caught clouds intruding out of the corner of his eye.

That's when he heard the faintest rumble of thunder. And then it began to rain. Then downpour.

Antonio carried him back inside.

"FUCK YOU, SKY! Why do you have to cry tears of happiness that you've ruined muh morning and sleep?" Romano yelled at the window. Antonio laughed and set him on the bed. Lovino stood up and flicked off the sky.

"Oh Lovi~"

"Don't 'Oh Lovi~' me, bastard! I went all night without any sleep to see the damned sunrise and then it fucking pisses on me!" And with that, he fell back onto the bed and proceeded to sleep instantly. Spain sighed and curled up next to his former charge.

"So strange, mi tesoro." He mumbled into Lovino's neck.

_**

* * *

**_

THEE E

_ND~_

**I found that rather sweet~ **

**Whatever.**

**At the end, The Killers came on and it was Somebody Told Me and when "breaking my back just to know your name" came on, I almost wrote that instead. . . Hahah~**

**Well, if you excuse me, I have my own sunrise to watch now. . . Please don't rain on me~**

_R__**EV**__IE__**WS = **__HAP__**PY SUN**__RISE__**S WI**__TH SP__**A**__IN A__**ND LOV**__I~~_

**CCB**

**P.S. It is now a very pretty teal outside :D**

**But. . . Its cloudy. . . And just started raining. . . D: **

**NO FAIR~**


End file.
